slushys
by osmica
Summary: finnessa was pissed, Quinn was prego, and Rachel was happy, and he was too


Slushy: A cold icy brevrage that comes in many flavors about 2 $ each if you buy one each day for 180 days ( a school year) you would have spent... Ummm maybe I shouldn't have skipped math class... Ohh fuck it I'm asking Jew fro... 360! 360 dollars I spend 360 dollars on Rachel Barry that's a little less than what I make every year in the pool cleaning business. 360 dollars not counting the times I slushed her more than once in a day. Now was all thinking why would I waste that much money on Rachel Berry, a waste of good money right? wrong because the shock in her face was enough to bring him out of one of his moods. how you ask, well her brown eyes open really wide and mouth forms a small "o" and her cheeks flush red because of the cold and if she's wearing a white shirt you can catch a bit of her bra the first time I slushed her in freshman year and she was wearing this pretty lase bra and I was indeed proud of myself that day so the slushing became a habit and to be able to continue the habit I had to get a job, that's where the pool cleaning business started off and I figured out how fun fucking cougars were the thrill of her husband's coming in a catching them could be kept the job going. Back to slushing Rachel when I was going threw the baby gate drama ( as Mike liked to call it I swear that boy is into gossip more than Quinn and Santana and that's saying a lot ) I slushed Rachel more than normal (3 times a day on occasion) I figured out how pissed I got seeing that she kept a few changes of clothes in her locker to change into to erase all my hard work and she was getting used to it too her eyes didn't open wide anymore and her lips didn't part. I had to think of something new and quick so trying to convince Rachel to go out with him was idea #7 all the other ideas failed (who knew Rachel actually liked spending time with finesse) so what did he do to get Rachel to become his girlfriend/newest conquest he got her a slushy, grape he figured was her favorite an it was because when he gave the slushy to her she took a cautious sip and her eyes went wide lips parted and she smiled a million watt smile and I gave a small smile back and the next period they were walking hand in hand and then we had our first date at Duncan donuts I orders myself a blue sushi and Rachel ordered a grape one and we sat there drinking our slushy's and I ordered 5 chocolate marble doughnuts and Rachel truer her first one in like ever (she doesn't get out much does she) and just like the slushy's her eyes got all wide but instead of parting her lips she devoured the doughnuts and threatened to eat my hand if I even tried to Touch her "dooonutts of hevannn" and I puck purckerman badass extraordinaire was slightly scared and disturbed (that bitch looked serious)and laughed acwardly and burst into full blown laughter when she smiled and ate another doughnut and after finishing her slushy she sat there staring at his half empty one and asked him if she could try his I smirked and said sure and she took a small cautious sip of the blue slushy put it down and swished it around in her mouth deciding if she liked the sour but sweat taste apparently she liked it because after he took a sip she took the slushy and took another sip and passed I back to him and they spilt the slushy until he drove her home and she invited him in and asked him if he wanted anything to which he replied no and flicked on the TV and plopped himself down on the couch and flicked on the remote and changed a channel and picked a movie skipping pat high school musical cater then light speed and they somehow ended up watching Pokémon the movie (it was the best thing on!) half way through the movie he asked Rachel where her dads were she said business trip he dropped the subject and continued cheering team rocket on (there badass retarded hut badass and Maybe gay but ash has a squeaky voice that pisses him off )and Rachel cooed every time Pikachu did something cute. At the end of the day, He spent 50 dollars at Duncan doughnuts and watched a Pokemon marathon and fell asleap on the couch with rachel,called his sister and told her to tell mom that he would be comeing home late,fell back asleap with Rachel on his chest, woke up at 5 having to piss, asked Rachel where the bathroom was she mumbled up stares to the left and fell back asleap, rachel was realy bad at derections, he ended up in her room it was pink with musical notes, searched 3 rooms having to piss himself soon and found the bathroom (thank god) ,pissed, washed hands, flushed tolate and wabbled down stares and fell asleap again , had Rachel yell at him to wake up because school was starting soon, had Rachel get him one of her dads shirts to borrow, it was a tight blue and white dress shirt, Rachel wore a blue skirt and white shirt, they umm " matched", finnessa was pissed, Quinn was prego, and Rachel was happy, and he was too


End file.
